


Divine Inspiration

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: At least if his mouth was kept busy, he couldn’t admit to Yusuke that he hadn’t been talking about the possibility of moving back home.---Inspiration takes many forms.





	Divine Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> Okay so your prompts were...really inspirational. Please enjoy these nasty crimeboys.

“Oh! Kurusu-kun!” Hifumi said, looking up from her shogi set in surprise as Akira approached her pew with a second, taller boy in tow. “If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared a lesson plan for today…”

Akira shook his head. “It’s fine. You deserve some time to yourself, after all. It can’t be very challenging for you playing against a rookie all the time.”

Hifumi sighed, stealing a wistful glance back toward the board. Akira couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in disappointing his friend. He made a mental note to be sure to respond to her next text.

“Who’s your friend?” Hifumi asked, perking back up. Apparently, the two had yet to run across each other in school.

Akira took a glance at Yusuke, however his boyfriend seemed too preoccupied by the architecture for pleasantries. “This is Yusuke. You guys actually go to the same school.” Akira gave his shoulder an affectionate pat. “I’m afraid if you’re hoping for another shogi student, you’re out of luck. I think one hobby is all this guy can handle right now.”

“Hmm?” Finally, Yusuke seemed to register the conversation going on right beside him. “Ah, yes. You see, I am currently in the throes of suffering from an acute lack of inspiration. However, I suddenly remembered how the light filters in through the stained glass during the evenings here. I requested Akira accompany me to lay witness to it once more.”

“Well, you picked a good time to come here if you need to concentrate,” Hifumi said, beginning to pack up her shogi set.

It was true, the three teens were the only people present in the church at the moment, alter and pews vacant alike.

“Where’s the priest?” Akira asked, scanning the room.

“He had a phone call and had to step out. It sounded fairly urgent, so I offered to watch things for him. Although now that you two are here” Hifumi slid the shoji set into her bag, hefting it onto her shoulder as she stood, “you could take over for me, if it’s not too much trouble. The priest knows you by now, so it should be alright with him. My mother wants me back early, you see…”

As she bid her farewell, Akira could have sworn that he saw a softly knowing smile flash across her face as she passed by Yusuke on her way out.

“Anything yet?” asked Akira, taking Hifumi’s former seat at the pew, slipping the hymn book from its pocket on the back of the seat in front of him, and flipping through the pages. Although he enjoyed reading whenever he could grab a spare moment, his English- as the songs where printed in- was shaky at best.

The square Yusuke had made with his fingers framed his frown. “The lighting was more favorable last we were here. We shall have to come back in ten months and try again.”

Had anyone else said it, Akira would have thought that they were joking, only he knew Yusuke well enough by now.

He also knew what tended to inspire his boyfriend when he fell into one of his art slumps.

“Yusuke-” Standing from the pew, Akira broke apart Yusuke’s finger-frame, grasping each of his wrists as he planted a kiss firmly on his lips, teasing them apart. For all that Yusuke barely managed to feed himself, he certainly knew how to use his mouth, Akira thought as Yusuke began to relax into him, the tension from moments earlier melting.

“What makes you think that I’ll still be here in ten months?”

Akira hadn’t meant to spoil the moment, really. Maybe it was Yusuke rubbing off on him, wearing away the gag on the little voice in his head that once knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Yusuke’s brows furrowed then, in the way that always made Akira want to tease him more. “Even if that becomes the case, and you do eventually make the return back to your hometown, then I would continue to cherish the inspiration you have kindly provided me up until then.”

“Only ‘inspiration’, huh?” Akira asked in mock offense, letting his hands drop from Yusuke’s shoulders.

“Among other things…” Yusuke added, averting his eyes.

Akira guided Yusuke down onto the pew. “Still need inspiration?” he asked, after another quick kiss.

Yusuke began to nod before catching himself, eyes glancing toward the door. “The priest-“

Akira snorted in response. “If you haven’t noticed, we’ve gotten kind of okay at sneaking around these past few months.”

If Yusuke could’ve argued with that logic, it seemed that he certainly didn’t want to, especially not when Akira was down on one knee before him, pulling his zipper down with a metallic buzz, louder than it should have been in the still air of the otherwise empty room.

At least if his mouth was kept busy, he couldn’t admit to Yusuke that he hadn’t been talking about the possibility of moving back home.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this a few times before- although generally somewhere considerably more private, or as private as one can be in a room with no doors situated inside of a coffee shop- and Yusuke was already curling his fingers over the edge of the wooden bench so hard in anticipation that Akira wondered that he might get splinters. That wouldn’t do at all for an artist, would it? Akira placed one of his hands over top Yusuke’s, as the other moved to stroke him through his boxers.

"Akira..." Yusuke breathed, fear of being caught tangling with sudden need and growing impatience.

Taking mercy, Akira freed him of the constricting fabric, earning a hiss and another twitch of his hand as Akira enveloped him in the wet heat of his mouth.

The way the climate surrounding the Phantom Thieves had been spiraling the drain lately, it had occurred to Akira in the middle of the night not too long ago that anything could happen to him at any time- a run in with the police, or a disgruntled former-fan who had found them out, or even that man with the black mask while inside the Metaverse.

While falling in with the Phantom Thieves was, of course, not something had he ever expected when being forced to move out to the city, his feelings for Yusuke had perhaps been the stealthiest thing of all, sneaking up behind him on little fox paws, only to snatch his own heart. He wasn’t even exactly sure when it had started- the first time Yusuke had come to see him at the café during Summer break, spending the day with coffee and books, or under the artificial starlight in the planetarium, not that the ‘when’ of it was all that important, not when compared to how much he wanted to make the most of it all while he still could.

It didn’t matter where they were, Akira just knew that he needed to be close to Yusuke in any way that he could- getting to see him with face as flushed as the pink paint Akira had watched him mix hours before, lips parted as the evening light streaming in through the stained glass created a halo behind the boy’s head, well, that was a bonus really, almost akin to the minor bits of ‘treasure’ he swiped inside of the palaces, all while still in search of the true goal.

Akira’s ultimate goal for the time being, however, was to keep his boyfriend making that face for as long as possible.

“ _Nn-!”_

The noise that Yusuke let escape before he could clap a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt at modesty certainly didn’t hurt matters either, Akira thought after a particularly deft suck left the other boy crying out.

“ _Cute…”_ Akira murmured, after pulling off, chain of saliva still connecting them, only to be broken as he swiped his tongue down the entire length, causing Yusuke’s hand to jerk underneath his own, still pinned to the worn oak.

Yusuke's hands were typically icy cold at any given moment- likely due to how bony they were, Akira surmised, his fingers so slender it was a wonder he could fit any blood in them at all- but despite the Autumn evening chill, the hand that Akira began to press down even harder, palm flush against the wooden surface, began to feel burning hot, slick with sweat that might have been his own, as he took in as much of the length as he was able.

Yusuke had told him that he was skilled at this, however, even after a handful of times together, Akira insisted that he was just winging things, the uncertainty of just what to do appealing in its own right- being without a plan was being without limitations…or something like that. It was hard to keep up a train of thought with Yusuke whimpering like a fox with its tail caught in a trap.

Akira gave a little hum then, like he sometimes did when listening to the music Yusuke often played while he painted. The effect was much different with his mouth full however, causing Yusuke’s leg to give a sharp jerk that nearly kneed him in the shoulder.

Finally fighting Akira’s hand off Yusuke's own, long fingers came to rumple already messy hair, combing through haphazardly, desperate with pent up energy craving for release.

With someone like Yusuke who wore emotions if they were splatters on his painting smock, it was never hard to tell when he was close.

All it took were a few more steady bobs of Akira's head, before he could feel the sharp pain of nails digging into his scalp, his shoulder only saved from a clawing by his heavy blazer.

After taking a second or two to recover- arms dropping to his sides, eyes closed as his head rested on the back of the bench- Yusuke snapped back to alertness, scrabbling through his bag for the wad of napkins he had liberated from the diner the last time they had eaten there (his habit of getting excited over free things was charming, really).

Akira, however, stilled his hand once again. "It's fine."

"You just...?" Yusuke began, face threatening the beginnings of a grimace as he fixed his pants. "And you dare say I'm the pervert in this relationship?"

"Did you want to make a mess in the church, of all places?" Akira smirked, pink tongue darting out for a quick lick of the lips. "Besides, you know you love me."

"True..." Yusuke's expression relaxed once more into the usual soft smile he held when regarding Akira. "It would seem I have found my inspiration after all..."

 

* * *

 

“Togo-san?” Yusuke questioned, stopping short enough for Akira to walk straight into his back as they exited into the dusk breeze, only to find both the shogi pro _and_ the priest chatting right outside the door.

“Ah,” the priest said with a kindly smile, entering the church past Yusuke and Akira, “I’ll let you say goodbye to your friends, Hifumi. If you two will excuse me.”

Once the door had shut, both boys fixed Hifumi with a questioning, not to mention slightly panicked, look. Before either could speak, however, Hifumi explained, “I…I um,” her face rapidly grew redder than Yusuke’s had just moments before, “Once I got outside, I realised that I had dropped one of my pieces. I came back to get it, but I saw…saw… through the window, that the two of you needed some time alone, so I thought I’d wait outside until you were finished, but then the priest showed up… I tried to keep him busy for you!”

By the time she was finished, the typically proper girl looked as if she were about dissolve into the pavement. Akira took pity on her, not taking any more of her time before allowing her to reunite with her missing piece back inside. He'd have to be sure to bring her a thank you gift next time he saw her. 

 


End file.
